A Song For You
by metalheart0226
Summary: A series of CREDDIE one-shots/drabbles based on chosen song titles. Not really songfics.
1. At The Beginning

**Title: At The Beginning**

**Artist: Donna Lewis and Richard Marx**

**

* * *

**

You sit on the sand wearing your favorite two-piece swimsuit that you bought in New York and take in all the sun you could muster as you watch the beauty around you. There's really something about Seattle beach that you dearly missed.

Maybe it's the way men scoop their women off their feet to dip themselves in the water. It could be the children making sand castles and running around with their playmates. You don't exactly know what but everything you see calms you and puts an honest smile on your face.

Like that little girl playing ball all by herself. She's having a grand time tossing it up in the air and catching it again. She's laughing and the sound makes you wanna laugh with her. You think it's adorable.

"Stephanie! Come here for a second, sweetie."

Her mom, probably, calls her and she quickly runs to the lady, abandoning the ball as it lands on the sand, bounces a few times and then rolls over. Your eyes follow the object until it stops near a man's foot. He bends down to pick it up and suddenly, your heartbeat isn't that normal anymore.

It can't be.

Your mouth falls open as you watch him return the ball to the little girl and ruffle her curly blonde hair before she throws her little arms around him.

Without knowing you're doing it, you stand up and walk slowly towards them. You want a better view of this man you used to know very well. Luck's on your side because when he lets his eyes wander around, he suddenly catches yours and now, it's no surprise that both of you have the same expression upon your face.

Except he recovers quickly and gives you a heart-warming smile before he starts walking to meet you halfway. That smile makes you realize that you can't take it anymore so you start to run (while screaming "Ahhhhhh!" at the top of your lungs), waiting anxiously for the moment you could throw your arms around him and the same time, circle his own around you.

"Woah!" he chuckles because you've almost thrown him off-balance. "God! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Like crazy! It's been years! I can't believe that… Oh my God! I missed you!"

You close your eyes as you feel him rubbing your bare back slowly. You don't want to let go because it feels so good to be crushed by him, to feel his body pressed against yours after being apart for so long.

The two of you walk side by side on the shoreline after he asks permission from the little girl's mom. You aren't sure if she is but it's the safest thing to assume even though it makes you tad uneasy because you've been gone for years and you just don't know if there's something he's not telling you that you should know.

You want to ask if he's married and if Stephanie is his daughter but you're too afraid to know the answer. You know it'd hurt if he answers yes because he never told you about it and because… just because.

"Why didn't you call to let us know that you're back?" he asks and even though he's smiling, she detects sadness in his voice like he's sad about it.

You giggle and he stops walking to look at you. "Freddie, I've just been here for three hours. After I fixed my things in my room while Spencer was sleeping, I sneaked out and headed to the beach."

"You could have called. I would have been the one to pick you up at the airport." He teases and your heart jumps.

"Spencer wouldn't like that." You answer playfully. "I think he missed me a lot. Besides, I wanted to surprise you and Sam."

"Well, he's not the only one who missed you, you know."

It jumps again and you swear he's going to be the death of you. If that happens, then you must know now because even though you still haven't admitted it to yourself, he's the main reason why you're back to Seattle, why you can't sleep at night, and why you never dated seriously after moving away.

You stop walking and he looks at you worriedly. You meet his lovely eyes and your heart's palpitating inside your chest so before you actually suffer from heart attack, you take a deep breath and decide to get this over with.

"Freddie." And another deep breath. "Are you… uhm… you know… Is Stephanie… uhm…"

He's waiting for you to finish what you want to say but it seems like you can't anymore so you look away and bite your lower lip, slightly embarrassed. You wish he understands everything you said or blabbed so you won't have to continue all those unfinished questions.

"Carly?" he calls out your name for the first time in years and there goes your heart again. "Are you trying to ask me if I'm married?"

"No!" You answer abruptly and it shocks you both.

"Oh. No?"

"Yes."

"Yes, no? Or no, yes?"

Your brows furrow in frown. "I'm confused."

He giggles and you don't know what's so funny but it's cute so you just let him. When he calms down, he raises his left hand, his palm facing him and it takes you too long to realize what he's trying to imply.

"Oh." It was the only thing that comes out from you as you toyed with the water bottle you have no idea you are holding.

"Yup. I can't believe you don't remember Stephanie! She was my baby cousin who hated me and wouldn't laugh whenever she sees me. You don't remember the pies?" he chuckles. "And for me to be her father, I must have had her during eleventh grade which would be so weird because I was madly in love with you then and you were the only girl for me."

"Oh."

The past tense is too much for you to bear but still...

That is embarrassing.

"Say something?" he pleads, smiling at you. "I'm not married, Carls. Honest!"

You roll your eyes and smile back. "Oh I know that, Freddie!"

"And how, may I ask, did you happen to know that I'm not married yet? Well, before I showed you that I'm ringless, of course." he gives you his sexy smirk that you've always adored.

You take a step closer until he swallows hard because your face is approximately an inch away from his. You don't know where the sudden confidence came from. All you know is that you're too happy at the moment because you and Freddie's time has finally come and nothing can stop you now.

"Because I'm not yet married too. And that just means one thing."

He shakes his head and smiles and you're so lucky because you never see him show his dimples like that except when he's with you. It makes you feel so special but then you realize that it's Freddie and to him, you've always beem more than that.

And you have no idea he's about to show you how much he cares now.

He becomes serious all of a sudden as he looks at you, as if he's trying to tell you something through his eyes but you're too lost in them to figure it out.

"I'm still in love with you, Carly"

You're _still _in love with him too. Yes, still. Again, you don't know where that came from or when and how you realized it. But you're so sure because your palms are sweating, everything suddenly disappears and it's only him you can see. Nothing really matters now. Even the water bottle you just dropped (which you don't notice again because you're too in love to care about falling plastics).

"I love you too…" you mutter under your breath.

And you want to smack him because you kind of expect him to lean forward and kiss you senseless. But he doesn't and with a smile on his face, he bends down to pick up the bottle. He looks at it for a while before extending his arm to give it back to you.

And you remember it. He did that once, back when you were still taller than him and he was (still is, by the way) so crazy in love with you that you used to think it's creepy.

Some things never really change.

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you… _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

**I can't help it! Writing gives me the break I badly need. lol Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you! 3  
**


	2. Beautiful In My Eyes

**Title: Beautiful In My Eyes**

**Artist: Joshua Kadison**

**

* * *

**

"And now it's time to turn on that fan!"

I watch Sam and Carly do crazy things in front of the huge machine Socko lent us for tonight's show. If I'm right, the diameter of that fan is almost a meter long and the wind it produces emits a power of almost- wait. if Sam can hear me, she'll start calling me names again so I better shut up now.

Anyway, so there I am, loving the girls' silly antics and the goofy faces they're making for our viewers. Sam looks totally hilarious with her blonde-curly hair all around and her mouth almost being torn apart like she's sticking her head out of an airplane window or something. I would so love to take a picture and use it against her. If only Gibby or Spencer's here to take the camera from me.

And then there's Carly. She looks… well, absolutely _breathtaking._

_.  
_

I don't cook.

It's a lot harder that setting up wires and writing programming codes and thinking of something to shot back at Sam. Mom says cooking skills aren't really needed to make a satisfying meal, just enough ounce of love.

I laughed hard when she told me that. She didn't get mad though. She just said that I'd find out that it's true eventually.

And I never thought I'd say this but she's right!

My chicken noodle soup tastes awesome! I don't mean to brag but it only takes me one try to get the recipe right. I'm proud to say that I've done it all by myself. I guess I've poured every ounce of love I have into it. I mean, come on! It's for Carly.

She's lying on her bed with her whole body covered up with a thick blanket when I enter her room. I wheel her computer chair beside her bed and my heart breaks as soon as I see her. She looks pale and weak, and the circles under her eyes are too much for her creamy white skin.

"Hey, Freddie."

I smile at her and a few minutes later, I find myself feeding her like a little child.

"How do you feel?"

I help her lie down again as I stroke her hair gently.

"Horrible." She pouts. Cutely. "And you know what's worse? I look absolutely horrible. I can't even bring myself to look in the mirror. My hair's oily and I smell like poop. I wasn't able to sleep well last night so I know it looks like Sam's punched me in the face and it's really, really starting to…"

I can't help it! We're not together… yet but she's going on and on and it's just so hard not to steal a kiss to shut her up.

I know she's going to slap me for taking advantage of her weak body. I can feel it coming so I close my eyes and wait for it because I deserve it.

Except she just flicks me on my forehead and grins at me after.

"You're going to get sick too, silly! Your mom will hate me and…"

I shut her up again and she doesn't protest.

It's totally unfair because when I wake up the next morning, I almost screamed at my reflection. How come she still looks irresistible even when she's sick while I look like a monster who's about to terrorize the town?

.

I've done it.

In the midst of tossing graduation caps and feeling the rush of freedom and excitement, I've done it.

I pull the small box out of my pocket while she's busy congratulating each and everyone who passes by her. I kneel on the ground and wait for her to turn to me and when she does, I put on my best smile and open it in front of her.

"Carly, I know I've been making long speeches all my life; from our high school graduation, Spencer's wedding, Sam's birthday, and even today. It's never hard for me to write them or deliver them in front of everyone because I know exactly what to say. But right now, I can't make a speech about how much I love you because I'll never be able to stop. I can't tell you the promises I'm gonna make because I long for your endless happiness." I take a deep breath and hold her hand. "I think I've said enough so I'll cut it short. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Carly. Will you..." I think that's not the best time to swallow hard, right? "…marry me?"

She's crying. Oh no.

I stand up and reach for her but I figure I don't have to because she's already thrown herself at me.

"Of course, I'll marry you! Nub!"

So this is what it feels like to be on top of the world! Nothing's better than holding the one you love in your arms after she's agreed to be with you forever. I lift her face slowly and stroke her cheek with my thumb. Her mascara leaves dark streaks streaming down her face, mixing with droplets of tears from her eyes.

At this point in time, there's only one thing in my mind.

"I'm marrying a panda."

.

I still can't believe it. I used to think that it's impossible.

But we're talking about Carly here and she never ceases to surprise me in any way.

"What's that, honey?"

Oh. I've almost forgotten that we're dancing in the middle of the room. I tighten my grip on her waist and look at our hands clasped together. It makes me smile knowing that she's mine now.

"Freddie…" she calls my attention and the moment I look at her sparkling eyes, I find myself drowning in them. Cheesy but true. "What's impossible?"

Should I tell her?

"You're thinking that you can't believe I married you after all these years, are you?" she teases and it takes all the self-control I have in my system not to carry her out of our own wedding reception so I can already do things _with _her and seriously… I can't wait.

I just smile and answer her. "That and another thing."

She stops swaying and lifts her hand from my shoulder to cup my cheek. "Then what's the matter?"

"I thought that it's impossible for you to get so much more beautiful than you already are. I was wrong."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! I love this song. :) This one's supposed to be longer but I'm afraid that I might run out of ideas for the next 24! Haha. I know, the ending's kinda... weird.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. :D  
**


End file.
